Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying transmission status of a multimedia messaging service (MMS) message and a telecommunication terminal using the method, and more particularly, to a method in which the content of a portion of the MMS message currently being transmitted from a telecommunication terminal is displayed so that a user can check the transmission status of the MMS message, and a telecommunication terminal using the method.
Discussion of the Background
In general, when a multimedia messaging service (MMS) message is transmitted using a telecommunication terminal, a media file, including media such as images, video, or text, can be attached to the MMS message to transmit with the MMS message.
While transmitting an MMS message, however, a user of the telecommunication terminal cannot check the content of the transmitted MMS message. Therefore, due to the user's mistake, another media file that is not desired to be transmitted may be attached to the MMS message, or if the content of the message is created erroneously, the erroneously created MMS message may be transmitted.
In addition, when the MMS message is being transmitted, the telecommunication terminal displays the current transmission progress on a screen to inform the user of the message's transmission progress, but the user cannot check the part of the MMS message that is being currently transmitted.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background.